kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kree Supreme Intelligence
The Kree Supreme Intelligence is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in a cameo role for "A Year of Misery" before gaining a larger role starting in "Return of the Keyblade". The Supreme Intelligence, also known as the Kree Supremor, is an organic artificial intelligence program developed by the brightest Kree minds long ago to act as the supreme leader of the Kree Empire while insuring the utter supremacy of the empire against any and all rival political governments. The Supreme Intelligence is made up of the combined preserved minds of the Kree’s greatest intellects from all corners of the Kree Empire of untold millennia, ranging from philosophers, generals, scientists, thinkers, and so on. Once one of the selected Kree would die, their brains would be removed, and their minds would become part of the artificial intelligence. Not only does it store information, it also deduces and compiles information, analyzing and evaluating enemy secrets, strategies, and weaknesses. The purpose of the Intelligence is to improve the Kree as a species, even if it has to restart their genetic code many times over to prevent them all from reaching an evolutionary dead-end compared to their rivals in the Skrull and Xandarian Empire. To accomplish the goal of genetic supremacy, the Intelligence initiated research to develop a way to improve upon Kree genetics, and their scientists began work on successfully achieving that goal. The results of their experiments have led to the rise of the Inhumans, Mutants, and Enhanced on Midgard-616 and Earth-Prime. Story Backstory (The Supremor's backstory at the tail end of the Age of Legend and transition into the Modern Era over 1 million to some few thousand years ago; initiating the Inhuman research development program, leading to the rise of the Brotherhood of the Spear; kickstarting the war with Xandar in addition to the ongoing feud with the Skrull) Before The Journey (Senses a great potential for experimentation from the earth child Carol Danvers, and sends Yon-Rogg to retrieve the girl before the Skrulls can get to her first; later sends Mar-Vell to Earth to work on Project Pegasus with SHIELD so that the Kree can take advantage of their experiments for their plans; eventually calls off the war with Xandar thanks to the peace treaty though he secretly dislikes it) A Year of Misery (Finds out about Mar-Vell's involvement in Avengers 1 and resulting failure to complete his mission; gives him a second chance to redeem himself by hunting down the renegade Accuser Ronan who is acting xenophobic even for the Supremor's liking against his orders; fears the coming of Thanos and Dominion XIII intruding upon Kree territory before his plans for genetic cleansing are enacted) In Between Empire and ROTK (Is pleased to find out about Mar-Vell and the Guardians' success in defeating Ronan and Ego the Living Planet, but is soon approached by representatives of the Galactic Empire to merge their empires together for the greater good of conquering the universe once the X-blade has been reforged; is a bit hesitant to ally himself with Palpatine's forces, but sees no other choice if it will mean finally allowing the Kree to evolve and overpower their hated Skrull rivals once and for all...for the betterment of his race; Mar-Vell finds out about the Supremor's decision and tries to rebel against him by warning Carol to stay away from Hala, but is slain for insubordination and his death covered up by Yon-Rogg on the Supremor's orders; subsequently manipulates Carol after she leaves Earth following the Civil War to come work for him as he can help her control her powers and put them to better use as a soldier in the Kree Starforce, keeping her in the dark about the Kree's alliance with the Galactic Empire, though he is keen to stress how they are opposed to Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet plan to keep her on board) Return of the Keyblade (Reprises his role from Captain Marvel, though heavily modified to take place in between Civil War and Infinity War, and with more emphasis on how both the Kree and Skrull Empires are bad on both sides; decides to call off the alliance with Emperor Palpatine when it looks like he has lost control of the new Captain Marvel, though this puts him and the Kree Empire at a vulnerable position to be razed by Thanos in his hunt for the Infinity Stones) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Machines Category:Nobility Category:Warlords Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Independent Villains Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Mastermind Category:The Kree Empire